


In These Arms (Epilogue) - Part Three

by mrpicard



Series: Star Trek: TNG - In These Arms (Epilogue) [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Archaeology, Bartenders, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Picard is a nerd, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: The lives of the Picard family members are about to change - again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part is set about nine years after the previous one.

"Careful, Papa Jean-Luc."  

"I saw it, thank you." Picard slowly stepped over a rather bizarre-looking rock and then followed his son deeper into the cave.

"You really don't have to be here, you know," Laurent remarked and swung his flashlight around in order to look at the walls.

"And miss this?" Picard protested. "This cave could be one of the most profound archeological findings in the past twenty years!"

"Yes, but you've been in here with me every day since we came here last week. Don't you think you should have a look at what's happening at the embassy?"

"Last time I called there was nothing of relevance on my desk - look at those markings! I can't wait to find out what they mean!"

"Neither can I - but, unlike you, I'm actually _studying_ archeology." Laurent turned around and looked at his father. "I don't want you to lose your job because of my university projects."

Picard waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I've put T'Rella in charge - she always enjoys it when I'm not there." He pointed his flashlight further up the wall. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this symbol here..."

 

**********

 

Alex looked at the glasses on the bar and sighed deeply.

"Hey, Al."

He looked up, surprised. "Oh. Hey, Falk."

"Something wrong?"

Alex took one of the glasses and began to inspect it. "It's nothing, really."

"Come on, you know you can tell me. Marriage problems?"

"Mmm."

"Ah. I'm on the right track." Falk pulled up one of the bar stools and sat down. "Talk to me, bartender."

Alex put the glass down. "I'm worried about Jean-Luc. I had a feeling his love for archeology would come out in full force once Laurent started his studies, but I underestimated the real impact it's having on him. He accompanies Laurent to almost every excavation site these days - he's doing that right now, in fact."

"Is that bad?"

"Laurent says it's alright as long as he doesn't interfere too much but somehow I don't think he really means that - he just doesn't want to hurt Jean-Luc. It's a very delicate situation."

"How so?"

"Jean-Luc almost became an archeologist when he was around Laurent's age, but eventually he decided to pursue his Starfleet career. He never really let go of the archeology idea, though - and now it feels like as if he's desperately trying to make that old dream of his come true through Laurent."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"I've tried, but it's no use. He claims he just wants to 'have a look'." Alex sighed. "And, to make things even worse, he's now also neglecting his duties at the embassy. He says there isn't much to do but I'm not sure I believe him."

"He might be telling the truth," Falk said. "Rumor has it there's going to be a change soon."

Alex frowned. "Change? What change? I haven't heard any rumors."

"You're getting old," Falk teased. "Word is that the position of Federation Ambassador to Vulcan is going to be axed. It's beyond me why they kept it for so long anyway - it's a relic from a past when tensions between Vulcan and the rest of the Federation were high, but these days things are going as smoothly as they possibly can."

"Do you think -"

The small console at the back of the bar beeped. _"Alexander Picard, you have one priority message."_

Alex turned around and walked up to the console. "This is Alexander Picard."

_"Voice print verified. Stand by."_

The screen changed and a message appeared.

Alex read it and then quickly grabbed his tuxedo jacket that he had put over a chair earlier.

"Al? What is it?" Falk asked, concerned - the look on his old classmate's face was one of utter shock.

"There's been an accident at the excavation site. Jean-Luc has been hurt."

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know." Alex put on the jacket. "I need to take the next shuttle to the university's infirmary."

Falk stood up from his bar stool. "You don't have to wait for a shuttle at this time of night. I'll take you."

"What about the bar?"

"Screw the bar."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex rushed out of the turbolift and around a corner - and almost bumped into Laurent, who was standing in the middle of the hospital corridor, his face sweaty, his hair and clothes covered in gray dust.

"Papa Alex! I'm so glad you're here!"

Alex returned his son's brief hug. "What happened?"

"We were examining markings on a wall in the back of a cave when suddenly parts of the ceiling came down. We ran away but then Papa Jean-Luc tripped over a rock and fell. More rocks came down, one of them hit his leg and he couldn't get up. He yelled at me to get out and leave him behind, but I refused, and..." He stopped talking, coughed and wiped his forehead with his sleeve, leaving a dirty stain.

"What then?" Alex pressed.

"I grabbed him and pulled him towards the entrance and then suddenly the others were there and we carried him outside but there was so much blood, it just kept coming and coming..." Laurent stopped talking again, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Alex reached out his hand and put it on his son's shoulder. "It's okay."

"It's all my fault. I should have stopped him from coming with me, but I didn't have the heart, and -"

"It's _not_ your fault," Alex interrupted. "You know how stubborn your Papa Jean-Luc can be."

"Excuse me? Are you Ambassador Picard's husband?"

Alex looked at the Andorian nurse who had just appeared next to them."Yes. What's his condition?"

"He's still in surgery, but he appears to be stable for now. I actually came because I was hoping you would be able to talk some sense into your son here." The nurse pointed at Laurent. "He has a nasty wound on his arm but he refuses to let us treat him."

Alex looked at Laurent's arm and only now did he notice the blood soaking through the shirt. "What the hell, Laurent?" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you let them take a look?"

"It's nothing, just a cut. I had to wait here for news on Papa Jean-Luc. He's more important."

Alex ran his hand across his face. "Laurent, this is _not_ just a cut. You know what? I'll take over from here. You go with the nurse now, okay? And don't worry - if I hear anything new about your Papa Jean-Luc's condition, I'll tell you immediately."

"Okay, Papa Alex."


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Mr. Picard? Wake up."

Alex slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking at the Andorian nurse.

She smiled. "Your husband was just brought here from surgery. You may now see him, he's right over there in room 303."

Alex sat up as quickly as he could. "How is he?"

"His leg was badly injured, but the doctors managed to put it back together. He'll have to use a walking stick for a while, though. It also won't hurt if he rests a little more than usual."

"I'll tell him," Alex said and then gently nudged Laurent, who was still fast asleep in the chair next to him. "Laurent? Wake up. Papa Jean-Luc's surgery is over."

Laurent opened his eyes and groaned - and then winced when he moved his left arm.

" _You_ are going to have to take it easy as well," the nurse said sternly and glared at Laurent. "That was definitely _not_ just a cut on your arm there. We should be able to fully seal the wound now, so if you would come with me again, please...?"

Laurent opened his mouth in order to protest, but his father was faster. "I don't want to hear a 'no' now, okay? You can join Papa Jean-Luc and me when the doctors are done."

 

**********

 

The hospital room door chimed.

"Come!"

The door opened and Picard, who was lying on a biobed, his left leg propped up by a soft pillow, smiled when he saw his visitor. "Alexander."

The bartender didn't say anything in response - he simply walked up to the biobed and took Picard's hand in his.

The former starship captain looked at the bearded face he knew so well. "You're angry with me."

"I wanted to be until a few seconds ago," Alex admitted. "But now I'm just glad you're okay."

Picard gently squeezed his hand. "I wouldn't be if it hadn't been for Laurent. He saved my life in that cave - _and_ risked his own." He looked at the door. "Where is he? Didn't he come with you?"

"He'll be here soon, the doctors just wanted to have another look at a rather nasty wound on his arm."

"Is it serious?"

"No - I think he's more shaken by the emotional trauma than the physical one. Maybe you should talk to him, you're trained to handle situations like this."

"I will." Picard took a deep breath before he continued. "I wish I could talk to myself first, however. I'm such an old fool - tripping over a rock during a cave-in. Can you _imagine_?"

"I don't want to even _think_ about what could have happened to you," Alex said, leaned down and looked into Picard's eyes. "I was _so_ worried."

Picard raised his hand and briefly put it on Alex' cheek. "I know I should have listened to you and Laurent. He told me several times that my presence wasn't needed but I simply brushed it all aside. I was being rather selfish."

"I understand some of it. You saw your son pursuing the career you decided not to pursue when you were young. This _does_ create a certain temptation."

"But look at the price I paid - and almost made Laurent pay, too."

"That cave-in wasn't your fault."

"No, but the fact that Laurent almost didn't make it out in time _was_ my fault, and - ow..." Picard winced and looked at his leg.

"Does it hurt?" Alex asked, concerned. "The nurse told me it should be mostly fine."

"It only hurts when I make certain movements." Picard pointed at the walking stick someone had leaned against his bed. "But hey, at least I'll be able to walk."

"Don't think I'll let you walk into a cave again any time soon, though."

Picard smiled. "I won't, don't worry. I'll let Laurent continue his studies in peace now."

"You can still help him with the theoretical stuff. He's struggling with Ancient Greek."

"He told me, yes. I'd be happy to help him if he wants me to."

"You could also have a look at your desk at the embassy."

Picard sighed. "I know you didn't believe me but I honestly wasn't lying when I said there's nothing to do for me there at the moment. But I have a feeling that, one way or another, this situation will be resolved soon."

Alex waved his hand. "Don't worry about that now. How long are they going to keep you here?"

"Only for today, just to see if everything is alright." Picard took a longer look at his husband. "Alexander, you look exhausted. You should go home and get some sleep. I'll be fine."

"I won't leave you," Alex said immediately.

"Alexander -"

"No." He put his hand on Picard's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't stay here all day - you haven't slept."

"I'm used to not getting a lot of sleep, you know that."

"What about the bar?"

"Falk said I can take as many days off as I need."

Picard raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

Alex smiled pleasantly. "No. You're not."


	4. Chapter 4

 

" _Ambassador Picard, it is agreeable to see you looking well. I trust your recovery is proceeding according to plan?_ "

Picard adjusted the small console he had put onto his thighs when the call had come in. "It is, yes. Thank you, Ambassador Voral."

" _My reason for speaking to you is what humans would call 'not a very pleasant one', however."_ Voral's face became even more stoic. _"I have been instructed to inform you that Vulcan and the Federation have decided to permanently terminate the position of Federation Ambassador to Vulcan._ "

"May I ask why?"

" _It no longer serves a logical purpose._ "

"I see."

" _I have been authorized to offer you another diplomatic position if you so desire._ "

Picard didn't even think before he opened his mouth to answer. "Thank you, Ambassador - but that won't be necessary."

 

 

**********

 

"You said no?" Alex asked and looked at Picard, who pulled a small blanket over his legs - Vulcan _was_ a hot planet but lying on the couch in their temperature-controlled house always made him feel cold.

"I said no," he confirmed and then bit into an apple that Alex had brought him.

"Why?"

"I actually don't really know myself," Picard munched. "It was out before I could think."

"I guess that says a lot about how much you enjoyed being an ambassador."

"Oh I _did_ enjoy it - but in my heart I will always be a starship captain."

Alex frowned. "Please don't tell me Starfleet called."

Picard shook his head. "They haven't, and they won't. I'll be 100 next year, I'm too old for the captain's chair."

Alex smiled mischievously. "I don't know... all I see is a damn attractive mature man."

"Mature... what a nice way to avoid the word 'old'".

Alex reached out his hand and gently touched Picard's bearded chin. "You're still as handsome as ever."

Picard took the hand and squeezed it briefly. "I appreciate your flattering words, but I _am_ beginning to feel my age." He sighed. "This leg injury has given me a lot of time to think, and I have to face the fact that I appear to have reached another point in my life where I have to make an important decision as to how to proceed."

Alex leaned back in his chair. "What are the options?"

"At the moment I can see only two - either staying here on Vulcan or going back to LaBarre."

"The vineyard, huh?"

"Yes." Picard closed his eyes and then opened them again. "It hasn't had a proper master ever since Marie's death, and Robert _did_ promise our father that it would always be in the hands of the Picard family. I must admit I feel a strong obligation to honor that promise."

"But it _is_ in the hands of the Picard family. It belongs to _you_."

"Yes, but I'm not there. And Laurent certainly won't take over - if he becomes an archeologist he'll be traveling so much, we'll be lucky to see him once or twice a year. His studies here on Vulcan are only the beginning."

"Hmm." Alex rubbed his goatee. "I guess leaving him here on Vulcan wouldn't be too bad indeed - he can take care of himself, he has his small university apartment and now also a steady girlfriend..."

"A girlfriend?" Picard echoed. "I didn't know that."

"I'm not supposed to know either. Falk told me. Her name is Karen."

Picard made a face. "How nice of our son to keep something like this from us."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Is this coming from the starship captain who, for the longest time, refused to tell his crew that he was dating his ship's bartender?"

"That's not the same," Picard complained grumpily. "Speaking of Falk, however - what about the bar? If you want to stay here on Vulcan I'm sure we could find a way to -"

Alex raised his hand. "Oh, no. As you just said, it's Falk's bar, not mine. I do miss having one of my own."

"You can always open one in LaBarre if you want."

"True - _and_ I could go back to making ice cream sundaes without having to worry about them melting as soon as they're brought to the customers sitting outside."

"Vulcan's climate is a negative factor in my calculations as well," Picard agreed. "I'm not getting any younger, and these days I strongly prefer Earth's weather control system."

"Me, too." Alex leaned forward. "You know what? LaBarre is beginning to sound better with each passing moment."


End file.
